Alphys
Alphys was an ally of Frisk who appears in Season 2. She is voiced by KateMarie999. Appearance Alphys was a female and a yellow skinned reptilian monster who wore a lab coat with glasses. Personality Alphys was often depicted as a streotypical nerdy scientist. In other words, she was socially awkward and shy but highly intelligent. She often acted in girly mannerisms and was a passionate anime fan. However, on the inside, she is filled with guilt after the incident with The Amalgamates, she didn't tell anyone what happened to them, and because of this she became depressed. Luckily, Camila saw this as an opportunity to develop her character. In Do or Die, she overcame her cowardice and boldly sacrificed her life to make an attempt to destroy Bete for the sake of protecting others. This shows that she is a kind monster that puts others before herself. Also, Alphys acted rather bashful around her love interest, (due to her being a lesbian.) Undyne. History Continue In this episode, Alphys made a brief cameo. She briefly appeared when the barrier is broken. My Sunshine Here, Alphys made a couple cameos. First she appeared in the background, cheering on Undyne when Frisk mentioned that Undyne became a police officer. She was also seen watching the reunion with her. Do or Die Alphys appeared in Dr. Gaster's lab, putting all the fallen books back into their rightful places. She told Frisk that Gaster called her at night when Sans died. While Gaster and Frisk were talking, Alphys found one of the pink slimes that Bete dropped around the city. Asriel eventually helps her fight back against the slime. Afterwards, Papyrus comes into the lab with Undyne and Jessica. around the Core expansion. Their plan was to corner Bete in the Nullifier Room. Then Gaster would kill Bete herself. If he fails, then Alphys would activate the Nullifier Room, which they believed would kill Bete, of course, this failed as Bete and Kumu are nor human nor monster. Alphys watched Bete and Gaster fight. But before Gaster could finish her, Bete activates her special attack, Rhabdophobia, which completely turns the tide of the battle. After brutally attacking him, Bete stabs him in the back with her spear. But, Alphys jumps into the Nullifying chamber with Jessica. Jessica grabs Gaster, who was unconscious, and she uses the teleportation device given by Alphys to escape. She then encases herself in a green shield and activates the Nullifier. However, Bete is unaffected. Alphys shield fell down and Bete used this opportunity to rip out her soul with her spear. Bete also reveals in this scene that she is neither human, nor monster. Alphys' soul soon got destroyed by Undyne, who was tricked into hallucinating Bete about to stab Alphys, throwing her spear at Alphys' soul instead of Bete's, causing her to die. My Promise Alphys made a cameo here. Undyne was first talking about her to Jessica with lots of grief. Then after the pink blobs attacked the house, she appeared as a memory to stop Undyne in her tracks from saving Jessica. Trivia * Bete didn't feed Alphys' soul to Kumu because it hardly would've made a difference on her powers.Bete didn't feed Alphys'soul to Kumu because it hardly would've made a difference on her powers. (Link) * Camila mentioned that Alphys is gone forever.Camila mentioned that Alphys is gone forever. (Link) * Alphys seems not to have magical powers of her own, or she never uses them, which may explain why she has to use artifacts and gadgets in battle. * As ironic as it is, Alphys was getting more of a spotlight in Do or Die, only to die at the end. * Before the release of Do or Die, Camila published a GIF of Alphys on her amino account. * It is possible for Alphys to be revived with another physical body. But it is very unlikely to happen. * Camila stated that the reason Alphys died was because the events in Glitchtale are complete opposite of what happened in the original Undertale. Camila stated that the reason why Alphys died is because the events in Glitchtale is the complete opposite of what happened in Undertale (Link) References Navigation ru:Альфис Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Good Category:Female Category:Dead Category:Content